Pretending
by Fang-delight
Summary: Haruhi never had boyfriend... well... he just didn't count...
1. Pretending

_A/N: Hello:)_

_It's been awhile since I last written anything. And for those of you who know my Hotel Transylvania fic I'm still contuining that. So no worries there._

_But I've been getting so many one-shot stuck in my head that I think I'm gonna post those next._

_Anyway about this little one-shot. I accidently made it a little longer then it already had to be. But I was talking to my friend the other day, and we just talked about the most crack up pairings. And for reason I got these two._

_I've been getting into anime and somehow I found myself in love with Host Club and Death Note._

_While I was talking to my friend, I just kept imaging BB in the Host Club. Of course that would have been a more funny crack fic. But since I thought it was close to Halloween it would be more fun to make this story a little bit creepy. So that's how I got Haruhi and BB. The most unlikely pairing you will ever see._

_So...yeah...I hope you like it!_

* * *

Haruhi always walked by Wammy's House on her way to school. She asked her mother what kind of place it was. Her mother replied saying it was a place for children who don't have mommies and daddies. When her mother died, she asked her father if she had to go to Wammy's House. She didn't understand the tears that were leaking from her father's eyes when she asked that.

She thought she belonged there, so that's why after school she walked into the front doors of Wammy's House. She expected to be greeted by other children who also didn't have mommy's, but instead she was greeted by someone else.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up to gaze at the tall boy above. She back away, trying to see the whole view of the stranger. The boy looked plain, he wore worn out jeans, with a white shirt, and he had dark black hair that stuck out in too many places. His skin was pale, and his eyes were onyx with black shadows under his gaze. He was taller than her, even though his back was hunch down. He looked a little too old to be in an orphanage still there was some youth in him.

"You're not an orphan." He said his voice was strong and masculine, though he spoke with a bored tone as if finding her was the most, lamest task ever.

She flushed looking shyly away hoping she didn't get into trouble.

"L! L! L!" She turned around seeing a little boy prancing their way. He looked a great deal like the boy in front of her. He had the same hair, the same skin, and the same clothes overall the boy looked like a mini version of the taller boy. The only difference was that the boy's eyes were goldish brown with a hint of red in them the child was very close to having red eyes.

Haruhi was fascinated, by how the boy had eyes that could hold that exact color and have a taller twin as well! Though, the taller boy didn't look amused. "BB you got into the hair dye again."

The little boy smiled, "Yeah!" He cheered, "It's like _your _hair now!"

The taller boy frowned, looking disappointedly away from the younger version. Instead he drew his gaze towards her, "You should go home."

Haruhi flushed embarrassed but did what he said and walked home. But she couldn't help but be fascinated. She knew that Wammy's House was special somehow. She didn't know what made it special, but she had the feeling that the taller boy knew. He seemed special, he would know.

The next day she walked back from school trying to complete her homework on the way. She had to finish her homework, so she had an enough time to clean her and her father's apartment. Her father wasn't sure about Haruhi having to do all the cooking and cleaning at a young age. But her father was mostly at work all day and she had to do something. Though she still was learning so she wasn't quite equip for everything.

She stared questionable at one part of homework not understanding it.

"Need help?"

She didn't realize she stopped to focused, into her homework not to notice of her surroundings. She realized she stopped at Wammy's House.

"I said would you like some help? You've been staring at us for twenty minutes."

She looked catching her gaze with the taller boy she met yesterday. He sat under the shade of a tree with a piece cake beside him but he didn't sit alone, the little boy was with him. Practically attached to the taller boy's back he didn't seem to mind though.

Haruhi stared blankly weighing her options. Her parents did tell her not to talk to strangers, she had to commend to her parent's wishes, especially her mother's. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She answered,

"Your right you shouldn't." The taller boy shrugged taking a bite of his cake thoughtfully.

Haruhi stood awkwardly expecting to him to say something else. But he seemed fine with his response, so she shyly shrugged walking away.

"But it is also strange to do homework while walking back from school."

She was already far out of his sight when she heard his words. She decided to be brave and talk closer to him but still have her distance.

"How did you know I was doing homework?" She asked,

"Isn't it obvious," He answered with a mouth full of cake.

She didn't answer, instead decided to watch him devour the rest of his cake. He did it was ease, not making a mess at all. He stared at her thoughtfully before nodding towards her homework. "Hey now we met yesterday so we're not really strangers after all. Besides a little kid shouldn't, have to do so much work."

He spoke as if he knew what she had to do back at her home. Though his tone sounded, suggested as if he didn't mind if she refused his offer.

She knew she had every right to leave, that he wouldn't stop her, that it was the smart thing to do, something her mother would recommend. But if she left now, she would just be all alone. Her father always came back from work late, whether he was drunk or sober it didn't matter. She didn't have any relatives that could take care of her either. She was just left alone.

She stared at the taller boy nodding her head. Slowly she walked towards him under the shady tree she kneeled down handing him her paperwork. "I don't understand this question." She murmured,

The taller boy slyly smiled gladly accepting her homework. Once he smiled she couldn't help but gaze at him, she blushed knowing she was getting what her mother used to say, butterflies in her stomach. She hid her gaze, hoping he didn't see her blush. That is when she caught the red eyes of the little boy. He didn't speak at all through hers and the taller boy's meeting. She almost forgot he was there, though now he seemed to make sure she noticed appearance.

He gazed at her captivating her with his eyes. But it wasn't his red eyes that captivated her to look at him. It was the way he looked at her, he glared at her with such tension that Haruhi couldn't look away. The tension between her and the little boy's was an enough to catch the taller boy's attention. He murmured something to the little boy and his glaring seemed to melt away as he slithered down hiding behind the taller boy's back.

But still Haruhi felt the tension seeping through her she tried not to cry in front of the taller boy. Her mother always told her to be brave and there was nothing to fear. Somehow she was questioning her mother's theories.

And it was all because of those red eyes.

But that didn't stop her from coming to see the taller boy every day to help with her homework. She barely knew the taller boy's name, and yet she was growing immensely in love with him. Well that's what she liked to tell herself. She was still a little girl after all, and could not tell the difference between love and a simple crush. But still she couldn't help but be memorized in the way he spoke to her. He spoke to her like she was an adult not a child and that was an enough love she could handle.

One day when she walked by the taller boy wasn't there.

She tried not to dwell on his sudden absence, and decided to just go home. But she stopped when she noticed a couple red eyes staring after her.

The little boy was there hiding under the shaded tree, all by himself. He stared at her with curious eyes watching her moments.

She debated whether to approach him or not. She suspected that the little boy didn't like her after all the, little boy never said anything to her. Instead he just sits beside her as the taller boy helped her with her homework. He would only stare at the taller boy, until she decided leave.

It was defiantly an odd sight, seeing the little boy all by himself.

But he might know where the taller boy could be? So she walked towards the little boy.

He stared never blinking as her steps grew closer. Finally she reached him standing above him over the shady tree but before she could say anything the little boy beat her to it. "You like L don't you?" He said,

She stared questionable at the name he gave. The taller boy never told her his real name but names were just names. It didn't matter to her what his name was even if it was just a syllable. So she nodded not sure what he was asking.

She assumed she answered wrong by the way his nostrils flared and the way his eyes blazed. He was about to say something else but was cut off by someone shouting. "Beyond Birthday come here!"

The little boy looked back annoyed before glaring at her one more time till he got up and left.

Haruhi stared back confused.

_His name is Beyond Birthday?_

Still even after the strange encounter from the little boy she came the next day to see if L was there.

He wasn't, instead the little boy was there in the same spot he was the day before.

But the strange thing that caught Haruhi's attention was that he did not look intimidating. His face was expressionless as he looked at her. She assumed he wanted to speak to her. She just wasn't sure if she should talk to him.

Reliantly she walked towards him.

"What's your name?" He asked her,

She was shocked he even asked her that. She suspected he didn't like her at all. Why would he ask such a thing like that?

"Uh…it's Haruhi." She answered, "Um…what's your name?" She asked just be polite.

He seemed pleased with her response since he smirked playfully at her. "I'm L!"

She cocked her head to the side, "No the other boy is L."

"I'm L!"

"No the other boy is L."

"_I'm L!_" This time he shouted practically growling, his red eye piercing through her.

She back away slowly watching his hands roll into fists. She wasn't sure if he was going to hit her, but she wasn't going to stay to find out. She ran away from him trying to block the tears that were about to be released.

Once she reached to her apartment, she felt guilty. She shouldn't have denied him since he was making an effort to talk to her. Maybe he was trying to be her friend? She realized she shouldn't have pressured him it wasn't very nice of her. Her mother would be ashamed if she didn't make amends with him.

But she didn't understand. Why would the little boy want the name of _L_ when he has such pretty name like _Beyond_? It was unique and special. _Why would he want to change it?_

The next day she told herself to apologize to him. She walked by Wammy's House expecting to see him in his usual spot. She tried to hide her disappointment not seeing L with him. Beyond turn away as soon he saw her, facing his back towards her.

She sighed before kneeling behind him. "I'm sorry," She muttered, "I didn't mean to be mean to you yesterday. Will you forgive me?"

He slightly turned towards refusing to say anything.

"Hey," She said cheerfully "Wanna play a game with me?"

He looked like he contemplated the idea for a while till nodding. He looked like he was about to something less depressing till his expression turned stern. "I'm _L_."

Haruhi stared at him not understanding why he wanted to relive yesterday? That's when she suddenly felt guilty he was just trying to play the game _pretend_ with her. He was pretending to be L and was waiting for her to pretend to be someone else. It was just a game! Just harmless fun all along! She felt terrible that she didn't realize it sooner.

"Okay," She nodded, "Your L."

He smiled at her for first time.

She tried not thinking how creepy his smile was compared to his red eyes.

So for the longest time they played pretend. Haruhi wasn't sure how long they could keep playing. Every time they played, Haruhi always pretended to be someone new while Beyond always played L. He never called her by her real name instead he always called her by pretend names. She was surprised that he never mixed up all her fake names together while calling her. She never called him anything else but his pretend name.

She was tired of calling him L.

She was getting bored of the playing the same game all the time. She wanted to tell him to stop, and play something else for change. Something that wasn't boring anymore. But she didn't have the heart. He just looked so happy pretending to be L that she couldn't deny him of his happiness. It wasn't fair for her to say anything after she been so rude to him. She could least keep pretending to enjoy the game a little bit longer.

She hoped that the _real _L would come back. But somehow he never came.

She asked Beyond about him one day regretting afterwards.

Beyond clenched his fists growling as his red eyes suddenly blazed. "He doesn't want to play anymore. He wants to play with _them _now."

She didn't ask who _they _were. In fact she never asked him anything again.

So she kept pretending to like the fake names and the games just to keep him happy.

But one day everything changed.

She played pretend with him as usual. While they were playing around, Haruhi heard small chirping's in the grass.

Beyond stopped running once he saw Haruhi's sudden halt. She kneeled down on the grass hearing the cries grow louder.

A little bird with broken wing lay chirping loudly none stop. "Oh poor little birdie." Haruhi cooed as she tried to think of something to help the bird. She turned towards Beyond asking for any help, but the boy ignored her staring intensely at the bird in front of him.

Haruhi figured she could rip a piece of shirt and tie it around the bird's wound until she was able to find help.

She turned around being modest about ripping her shirt.

But as soon as she turned her back was when she heard the loud _splat _and one final cry of the bird.

Quickly she turned around only to hold back her screams.

The bird was no longer there instead the position was replaced by a large rock only able to see the little bird's feet sticking out with tiny bits of blood on the rock ends. She turned seeing the arm that held the rock.

Little bits of blood splattered on Beyond's face. He didn't seem to care as he held the rock with no emotion.

Haruhi's emotion started to run wild as she tried to take in the situation. Tears were falling wildly down her cheeks as she pushed Beyond away. She was far too upset to notice his sudden shock expression towards her. But she held no feelings towards him as she screamed, "You're so mean _Beyond_!" That was the first time she said his name, and she was sure he didn't like it.

But she didn't care running as fast as could. She told herself that she wouldn't stop and talk to him anymore. That was their last meeting!

Well that's what she liked to think.

It took years but soon Haruhi forgotten all about Beyond and the little bird. She focused on her school work, and making her mother proud.

She was thirteen when noticed something was odd when she walked by Wammy's House.

_He _was there sitting by the shaded tree.

She hasn't seen anybody outside ever since that day with Beyond.

But there he was.

He looked like he hasn't aged a day. He wore the same clothes the white shirt, the baggy jeans and the messing black hair. His skin was still pale, and there were shadows under his eyes.

She would have been happy to see L if only he didn't have red eyes.

The ironic thing was that she stood there doing her homework as if she was six again.

He stared at her expecting her to say something.

Surprisingly she didn't know what to say.

Then casually he said. "Need help?"

She blinked twice experiencing deja-vu.

Then quietly he said, "I said would you like some help? You've been staring at me for twenty minutes."

It was exactly like she was reliving that day when she first met L. Maybe that's what compelled her to say yes.

Now she found herself coming to see him every day again.

He acted so much like L that she found herself believing him. The way he spoke, his behaviors, and the way he looked. It was almost like he was the exact copy of L. If only if it weren't for his eyes.

When she remembered looking into L's eyes they were filled with knowledge and innocence. But when she looked into _his _eyes she saw something dark beneath it. It scared her so she tried to distract herself by telling herself that he was _L_.

Though he never said that he was L nor did he say his real name.

She liked that he didn't it gave her ways into pretending that he was someone else. Having her old infatuations with L come back. She realized when she was kid her love for him was just childish. But as she sat with _him _the infatuations started to grow again.

She knew deep down that it was wrong pretending to image that _he_ was someone else. She always felt guilty about it when she really thought deep about it. But all thoughts when away every time she saw him. All she had to do was avoid his eyes, and it was like she was with L again.

And somehow she thought _he _knew that too.

"You're staring at me again."

Haruhi was day dreaming till he interrupted her. They were doing her homework, something she was already good at. She was a straight A student she already knew half of the questions written down. But she pretended she needed help just to be near him.

"Sorry," She muttered,

"It's okay I know you like me." He spoke casually something that L would do. He avoided her gaze eating jam out of jar. She found it disgusting that he did that, it unlike L. That's when she had to remind herself that he wasn't L.

"So that's why I decided we should be boyfriend and girlfriend." He said casually in L's tone of voice. Because of that she couldn't help but nod at his statement.

The strange part of it all was that they both knew if _he _acted like L Haruhi couldn't resist him.

She hated that he knew that.

So for a while they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Haruhi never had a boyfriend before and didn't know what to expect. They didn't go on dates like normal couples instead they did her homework as they usually did. But casually he held her hand and say something nice but awkward towards her. It was nice as long as she didn't look into his eyes.

One day she was walking from school late. She hadn't finished her test so she decided to stay longer to finish it. The sun was almost gone when she started walked home.

Though she decided to stop and see him before she went home.

She wasn't surprised when she didn't see him there by the tree after all it was already night time. Still she felt like something was rather odd.

She's haven't been inside Wammy's House ever since she was kid. Though, she didn't see anything against, going inside. He did tell her he had a room all to him now, so all she had to do was ask to see him. But when she walked inside she didn't see anyone in the main office. Curious she decided to walk further.

She heard children's laughter in some of the rooms, so she suspected that it was there bedtime. But as she walked slower down the halls she saw name tags on some doors.

The older kids must have their own rooms to themselves.

Slower she reached a door that said _Beyond Birthday _across the name tag. She decided not to dwell on the name while opening the door.

When she did all she saw was red.

Red was all over the walls, the furniture, there was no empty space where there wasn't any.

In her mind tried not to think that all the red substances were something else. Instead they were jam. Jam _his _favorite thing eat. _Just jam it was just jam!_

But no matter how much she kept repeating the words in her head. She couldn't pretend anymore.

She screamed.

Immediately _he _walked out.

She froze in shock seeing him. He walked out of his closet but the way he walked wasn't like L at all. He wasn't L. L didn't look this.

What held her gaze was his face. His red eyes seemed to gleam even redder with the blood splattered across his face. He held a wicked grin staring at her. He was covered in blood but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to enjoy it smiling wider.

She stared horrified at his eyes.

But it all started to make sense.

The red eyes.

The bird.

The look-a-like L.

All he was doing was pretending to be someone else to hide who he really was.

She tried not to vomit as she stared down at his hands that held a bloody knife.

Then he laughed a screeching laugh. "I guess you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

Haruhi ran.

She ran as fast she could hoping that he didn't follow her.

Once she got to her apartment was when she throw up shaking. She sat rocking in corner rethinking all this together.

She couldn't live like this remembering all the blood everywhere. No her mother wouldn't want that of her. Her mother wanted her perfectly normal without any troubles at all. That's what she thought her mother wanted. She had to do it for her mother.

She had to forget all she seen. Forget Beyond. Forget the bird. Forget L.

All she had to do was repressed and just forget everything.

_Forget! Forget! Forget!_

And somehow she was able to do that.

Years later she was able to repress anything bad. She buried it in the deepest corners of her mind.

And she was content with that.

It wasn't until she got new friends and pretended to be a boy was when she couldn't repress everything any longer.

When she got home she opened the door only to see a pair of red eyes staring after her.

"Well Haruhi guess we have something in common after all. We're both pretending to be something we're not."

* * *

_They are a weird couple. Oh well..._

_I honestly want feed back cause I had my doubts about this story. But I strangely like the couple and been thinking about writing more about them._

_Still tell me what you think:)_


	2. Adrenalize Me

_A/N: I decided to write a little more of this couple because for some strange reason I like them. This chapter doesn't follow up to Pretending. I'm thinking of making this story more of one-shots of HaruhixBB._

_So I hope you enjoy._

_Warning: Contains violence, mild cursing, and sexual reverences, all thanks to BB._

* * *

_Damn rich people._

It was late and it was about time for the Host Club to retire for the day. They _all _were supposedly too tired to help clean up. Even Mori _hummed _an excuse to leave.

Haruhi didn't blame them though, she knew Honey and Mori were getting ready to study for their finals, though the twins just got bored, and neither did Tamaki or Kyouya felted like helping. So it was all up to her to clean the mysterious rose petals that always came out of nowhere. But she learned from an experience never to question things.

She figured this was Kyouya's way of punishing her for not wearing her contacts today. She admitted saying that it was tiresome putting on contacts, she felted more comfortable in her glasses. Kyouya blamed that they were the reasons why she didn't get very many customers today. Though, the girls that were there didn't seem to mind.

_Oh well…_

She sighed, dusting up the last piece of rose petals, when her glasses slipped off. That's when she remembered how also tiresome it is to wear glasses. Her father couldn't afford to get her the new ones so she just had to deal with the big bulky ones that were way too heavy on the bridge of her nose. But she figured she get used to them.

She crunched down on her knees ready to grab them.

She frowned, that was weird she was sure she dropped them right in front of her. She crawled around looking franticly for them when she felted something cold touch her hand.

She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, but the room suddenly got darker.

"_Boo_," He whispered,

She jumped back instantly practically slamming herself against the wall. She tried rubbing her eyes to get a clear vision, but only a dark blurred seemed to seep in.

She heard the dark blurred laugh.

It was so dark and creature like that she wasn't sure if it was even human it sounded like something paranormal.

_Yet the voice was strangely familiar._

She shook her head, no it can't be! It couldn't be _him_! _No it wouldn't be him_!

"B…B…"-

"-You dropped these." The _thing _gave her something hard and metal in her hands. Reliantly she took them placing them quickly on.

"No…it can't be…not-"

He cut her off with a booming laugh.

"Surprised aren't you Haruhi." He smiled,

"No…_Beyond_?"

He grimaced, "Names BB now but I supposed that never really matter with us."

She blinked rapidly hoping that all this was some strange nightmare and she'll wake up from it soon. But it all seemed too real. He hasn't changed one bit, he still had that white old rugged shirt, the big jeans, no shoes, and the messy black hair. But damn! Those _eyes!_

_Always the same dark shadows with red…_

She realized the lights were out, he must have turned them off when he…

The only thing that seemed to glow in the room was the red coming from his eyes.

Haruhi was too shocked that she couldn't find the words to say anything. BB seemed to know that as his smiled widen. Somehow he was always able to figure her out just by looking at her. She hated that.

"I've always wanted someone to crawl on the floor with me. Didn't know you were into kinky stuff Haruhi?"

"Beyond…how did"…

"Why are you so surprised?" He snapped she recoiled back from him which made him smile. "You're my girlfriend why wouldn't I come to see you?"

"I'm not your girlfriend." She growled, she was trying hard not to look frighten. She wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. But she knew deep down that she was scared she just hoped that he couldn't see.

BB hummed thoughtfully his red eyes turning dark. "No I guess not…you never wanted to be _my _girlfriend."

She knew who he was talking about she was about to protest when he interrupted his darker mood already lighten up. "But you don't want to be any of _their _girlfriends either."

"T-The Host Club?"

"That's right," He smirked "We both know how all of them want you. And yet you don't want either of them."

She grimaced, "How long have you've been watching?"

"Long an enough," He growled before he laughed hysterically, "This whole school is stupid no one can honestly guess that you're a girl. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me." He got up offering her his hand. She recoiled back lifting herself up. She known there was always a hidden motive with him.

"What do you want?" She demanded,

He stuffed his hands in pockets hunching his back, she knew what he was trying to do, and she snapped at him before he could start. "Stop it! She growled, "You don't need to pretend to be him! I know who you really are!"

"Oh really?" He hissed slowly, she shivered at his words not to notice him slowly coming closer. He pushed her against the wall creeping closer.

Haruhi stood frozen unsure if it was wise to push him away. But as she stood there all those memories creep back to her.

_All those days he would push her against the wall. And all those days she kept pretending he was someone else._

Even right now as she knew who he was knew what he was capable of. She felt the heat rise up she could easily go back and use him as much as he used her. It was so easy and felt so good, that she was slightly disgusted with herself.

BB surrounded her gleaming brightly. "I want what you want Haruhi." He purred moving closer to her face. "I want a day to pretend."

"You do that too much already." She growled, "Now tell me what you want?"

BB chuckled, boy or girl she was always still the same lonely child. "Fine I'll just be honest then. I want to fuck you."

Haruhi stood slowly processing his words. One thing BB knew Haruhi and he had in common, which she won't admit they were brutally honest in what they wanted. _And his intentions were very honest if you ask him…_

"Y-You want to-"

"Yes," He smiled sliding his hands around her waist. "Now be a good girl-"

She kicked him in the groin before he could have done anything else. He gasped in pain falling to floor, before chuckling, "Same old Haruhi."

"No!" Haruhi shouted she tried running for the door seeing her escape. But even though BB was slight _disposed _he could never do anything without having the last laugh. So he gripped her ankle pulling her down with him. He made sure she landed hard on her chin hoping that she drew blood.

Sadly though there wasn't any blood as BB tried to seat himself comfortable beside her still a little sour from the pain. But that made it all the better.

He laughed as Haruhi tried to blink away the tears that were tempting to fall. "Always the same," He grunted "No one can see you cry."

"Shut up!" She growled hoarsely which made BB laugh louder.

"God Haruhi how weak you've became you really do need to get laid do you."

"Shut up!" She said pulling herself up, but BB wasn't going to let her go that he easily he pushed her back down.

She whimpered in pain, but he didn't care instead he sat back watching her try to pull herself together. "Don't go I'm not done talking to you."

"Go to hell!" She growled,

"Oh Haruhi I'm already there." He laughed, "Now would you listen to my proposition?"

"Only if you say _please_!" She spat seating herself up against the wall.

He chuckled knowing that wasn't a joke or a piece of sarcasm. He knew her well and enough to know that was her way of surrendering but still not allowing herself to be weak. She always was pathetic. Oh well, it still was funny.

"Fine would you listen to my proposition _please_?"

She snorted but she stayed none the less which didn't surprise him.

"Now you and I both know that those _hosts _don't know how to actually _treat _a lady no matter how many fangirls they have."

"Shut up they know more-"

"You know what I mean Haruhi."

She didn't answer.

"It's sad really they act like they can do anything when only one girl comes in and all of sudden it's like they don't even know how to breathe. It's pretty pathetic."

"I don't do anything." She muttered,

"That's the point. You don't do anything and yet they all have some infatuation with you. You don't do anything at all and yet they all want to fuck you!" He laughed hysterically again, and all Haruhi could do was grimace. She really wished he leave them out she hoped he wouldn't do anything to them.

"And the best part none of them have the guts to go up to you and actually admit they even like you!" He laughed harder, "What a bunch of morons!" He smirked, "But you and I both know you don't want love. I mean love just prevents you from accomplishing your main goals."

She blushed he was right love was just something she prevented herself to feel. It was a distraction from your main goals, if she did that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on studies. Then where would she be? Still struggling to provide her and her father, no she wouldn't allow that. Her mother expected more from her and she was going to make her mother proud no matter what.

BB let out a sly smile, "But we also know that maybe you don't want love that maybe you just want someone you could just use. Someone you could _pretend _with."

She cringed she knew where he was going with this.

"I mean you could use any of those hosts but I know you know their feelings. So even if you did fuck one of them they would expect a relationship afterward. Even the cold one with the glasses would probably suggest some kind of a relationship as long as your involve. But you also know how hurt they would be once you admit to them your true intentions and how they were nothing but meaningless fun to you."

He smirked he knew he was right by the way her cheeks seemed to get redder by the second. He knew every word was correct especially since those hosts made it so obvious. He image the hurt looks from all of them. How the flamboyant blonde would cry along with the little boy. How the twins would act if it were merely nothing but then probably go cry in a corner later. How the quite one would look so ashamed. Even the cold one would look so hurt perhaps he would be the one who would act violently. Oh how he would love to see all that!

Still he knew Haruhi too well, with just the right words he could persuade her to do what he wanted and all he had to say "It's funny how they call you the toy. In truth their all merely puppets and you're the only one able to pull their strings one by one. A true puppet master."

That did it she looked truly disgust with herself. In all honesty she should be all humans were disgusting in their own way. He was a great example for that. But at least he could admit it, she just needed someone to tell her once in well.

"So Haruhi,"

"Yes," Her voice broke.

He rolled his eyes hoping she didn't start crying. "About my proposition."

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll do it." She looked at him her eyes watery looking truly vulnerable and in deep misery.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_I realize this story was dark and kind of creepy, but if I pictured Haruhi and BB together I think that's what you will get. Oh well..._


End file.
